logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WTXF-TV
WIBF-TV 1965–1969 WTAF-TV These logos were used when the station was part of the Taft Broadcasting Company. 1969–1979 1979–1984 WTAF-TV's The Movie On 29 Video Open From 1979.jpg|''The Movie on 29'' open from 1979 WTAF-TV's Taxi Video Promo From 1983.jpg|WTAF-TV's Weeknights Line-Up Video Promo From Late 1983 1984–1988 In 1988, Taft Broadcasting (by then called Taft Entertainment) turned over management of the station to Fox Television Stations Group. WTAF-TV's The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From Monday Night, February 17, 1986.jpg|''The 10 O'Clock News'' open from February 17, 1986 WTXF-TV 1988–1990 1990–1992 File:WTXF-FOX29.png|Alternate station ID. WTXF-TV's 29 Movie Video Open From 1990.jpg|WTXF-TV's 29 Movie Video Open From Late 1990 WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News' Weather Video ID For Wednesday Night, August 29, 1990.jpg|WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News' Weather Video ID For Wednesday Night, August 29, 1990 WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News Video Promo For Wednesday Night, August 29, 1990.jpg|WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News Video Promo For Wednesday Night, August 29, 1990 WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1990.jpg|WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News Video Open From 1990 WTXF-TV's Adventure Theater Video Open From 1991.jpg|WTXF-TV's Adventure Theater Video Open From 1991 WTXF-TV's Cops In Kansas City Video Promo For Friday Night, August 17, 1991.jpg|WTXF-TV's Cops In Kansas City Video Promo For Friday Night, August 17, 1991 WTXF-TV's A Different World Video ID From 1991.jpg|WTXF-TV's A Different World Video ID From 1991 WTXF-TV's Baywatch Video Promo For Monday Evening, October 7, 1991.jpg|WTXF-TV's Baywatch Video Promo For Monday Evening, October 7, 1991 WTXF-TV's Alf Video Promo From Late 1990.jpg|WTXF-TV's Alf Video Promo From Late 1990 1992–1995 WTXF-TV's FOX 29's The 10 O'Clock News' Local News At A Time That's Good For You Video Promo From 1994.jpg|''The 10 O'Clock News'' "Local News at a Time That's Good for You" promo from 1994 1995–2003 2003–2007 2007–present WTXF-TV's FOX 29 News At 10's Tanning Bed Video Promo For Wednesday Night, June 13, 2012.jpg|''Fox 29 News at 10'' Tanning Bed promo for June 13, 2012 WTXF-TV's FOX 29 News' Good Day Philadelphia's The Royal Wedding Video Promo For Friday Morning, April 29, 2011.jpg|''Good Day Philadelphia'' "The Royal Wedding "promo for April 29, 2011 WTXF-TV's Weekdays Line-Up Video Promo For September 12, 2011.jpg|WTXF weekday lineup promo for September 12, 2011 WTXF-TV's The Dr. Oz Show Video Promo For Late Monday Afternoon, September 12, 2011.jpg|WTXF The Dr. Oz Show promo for September 12, 2011 WTXF-TV's The Dr. Oz Show Video Promo For Late Monday Afternoon, September 12, 2011 - 2.jpg|WTXF The Dr. Oz Show promo for September 12, 2011 - 2 WTXF-TV's The Dr. Oz Show Video Promo For Late Monday Afternoon, September 12, 2011 - 3.jpg|WTXF The Dr. Oz Show promo for September 12, 2011 - 3 WTXF-TV's The Dr. Oz Show Video Promo For Late Monday Afternoon, September 12, 2011 - 4.jpg|WTXF The Dr. Oz Show promo for September 12, 2011 - 4 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Fox network affiliates Category:News Corporation Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:Taft Television Stations